1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of infrared communication and more specifically to determining command codesets for electronic devices based on infrared signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional remote-controlled electronics, such as stereos, televisions, set-top boxes, and DVD players receive commands via infrared signals. Typically, a user uses a remote control to send an infrared signal to an electronic device. Remote controls are typically designed for use with a particular model of electronic device or model families of electronic devices and may not be compatible between different models or brands of electronic devices. For example, a remote control designed to control a television cannot be used to control a DVD player, and a remote control designed to control a SAMSUNG television may not be able to control a SONY television. However, users can now control multiple electronic devices using a single computing device (e.g., a smartphone or tablet) that acts as a remote control. Current computing devices can require the user to manually input a model number for an electronic device before the computing device can be used to control the electronic device. This process can be cumbersome for the user, especially in cases where the computing device is a smartphone with an on-screen keyboard that is difficult to use.